The present invention concerns the field of electro-optics, whereby audio is converted into light for the purposes of transmission of analog audio signal to be processed elsewhere and where this light can also used for entertainment or informational purposes. As this invention uses light is the medium, due to its transference properties, the restrictive properties of sound through a physical medium, such as degradation through distance when using copper wires, are all but eliminated.